ROODE (samadengan) merah
by sherry-me
Summary: Antara kau dan aku—haruskah kita terus jadi seteru?/ "Je weet wel, Indië? Je kunt nooit weglopen van mij—Kau tahu, Indië? Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku..."/"Aku takkan pernah tunduk padamu."/maap apdetnya telat banget; dramatisasi peristiwa sejarah; yaoi; NethIndo; kekerasan, penggunaan bahasa kasar; penggalan puisi gaje di sana-sini; DLDR
1. Bagian Pertama : Sebelum Bersua

**SELAMAT SORE, SEMUANYA~! XD**

Selamat H-1 Hari Pahlawan!

Yaap, saya kembali dengan OTP saya yang satu ini pasca bertempur dengan UTS yang ASDFGHJKL-I-don't-care... QuQ #bilangnyagitutapiemotnya

Fict absurd yang satu ini dibuat kebutan—lupakan masa-masa saya nyolong nulis selama 10 hari masa ujian—dengan total waktu dari cari referensi sampai chap 1 ini terpublish kira-kira 5 hari (70% saya selesaikan dalam waktu kurang dari 18 jam termasuk tidurnya). Jadi, maaf kalau ada yang aneh di sana-sini. m(_ _)m #sungkemkepembaca

Oya, warningnya panjang—tapi jangan di-skip, ya. Demi kebaikan bersama. :D #dilemparibamburuncing

Selamat membaca! :D

**SUMMARY :**

Pecinta yang tercabik rasa dan dipertemukan kembali dalam yuda_—_kembali kau akan dipertemukan, dengannya yang mengecupmu dengan bilah pedang.

**DISCLAIMER :**

Saya gak bakal bosen teriak, "Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, JADIIN INDONESIA OFFICIAL CHARA, DONG!" QuQ

**WARNING : **

**Dramatisasi peristiwa sejarah** (_Once again, my dear readers_, ini fanfiksi. Jangan salah berasumsi bahwa semua peristiwa sok historis di sini adalah nyata. Jadi, sangat disarankan untuk tidak menggunakan fanfiksi ini sebagai salah satu rujukan makalah Sejarah Anda. _I really mean it._ Oh, tapi kalau mau referensi yang saya pakai untuk fict ini, silakan PM saja. Nanti pasti saya kirimkan referensi yang bentuknya _softcopy_.); **sangat disarankan untuk membaca dulu "In Een Kopje Koffie—Dalam Secangkir Kopi"** (karena, yaah, masih ada hubungannya sedikit-sedikit sama _twoshot_ saya yang satu itu—promosi terselubung #grins); **yaoi** (**Nethmale!Indo** _from me, people, what else did you expect?_ :3); **rate M karena kekerasan, penggunaan bahasa kasar dan implicit sex scene **(perang, umpatan antara dua mantan, dan masa lalu yang menghantui; apa lagi memangnya? Dan, oh, saya gak sanggup bikin yang graphic. #angkattangan Ini aja udah lebih hardcore dari sebelumnya. _I've warned you._); _**OC,OOC & typo**_ (Pemunculan tokoh-tokoh sejarah di sana-sini dan lainnya, _just because. _Saya usahain si Netherland dan karakter para tokoh sejarah IC. Meski soal Raka, kan terserah saya mau digalauin sebegimana juga. _#grinslikeaboss_); **penggalan puisi gaje di sana-sini**. _In the end, __**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_. Jika Anda tidak tertarik, tidak bisa menerima dengan lapang dada pairing yang saya tulis, please, _**BACK OFF**_. Saya akan sangat senang jika cara penulisan saya yang dikritik habis-habisan—tapi sungguh, saya tidak akan rela jika pilihan pairing saya yang dijadikan hinaan. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca peringatan panjang ini. Kali ini sungguhan—selamat membaca! :D

.

.

**Bilik Paleis op de Dam, Amsterdam, dini hari akhir Agustus 1945.**

Peluh bersimbah. Rambut pirangmu yang biasanya menentang gravitasi dan berbentuk layaknya kuncup tulip jatuh berantakan membingkai wajahmu yang kini mulai ditumbuhi rambut-rambut wajah kasar.

Sekali lagi—laiknya malam-malam sebelumnya, malam-malam yang kau lalui tanpa dia di sisimu lagi—kau terbangun.

Hari di Paleis op de Dam masih begitu dini—malam masih begitu tinggi, tak menjejak, menyelimutimu dalam sunyi—dan kau terbangun. Hanya untuk mendapati segalanya—senyumnya, tawanya, sentuhnya, peluknya, rengkuhnya, kecupnya—semuanya semu. Hanya mimpi. Bunga tidur yang entah bilamana akan kembali mewujud nyata.

—_masih sama, tak beda_

—_aku masih luka dan luka masih nganga_

"... _Bruder_?"

Sesosok berambut pirang muncul tanpa mengetuk pintu. Raut wajah cantik khas Eropa itu dihiasi gurat cemas. Adikmu—yang sebenarnya berumur ratusan tahun meski berwajah dara belia—itu mencemaskanmu. Betapa tidak, jika hampir tiap malam teriakanmu menggema di istana yang dibangun dari _yellow sandstone_ ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Senyummu, yang bisa disamakan kelangkaannya dengan gerhana purnama, melengkung begitu saja. Kau hanya ingin menyampaikan padanya bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Dan kau tahu pasti bahwa satu senyummu akan jauh lebih efektif daripada ribuan kata.

—_senyum masih sama siksa_

—_tawa masih sama derita_

Satu senyuman tipis dan satu gelengan kepala, "Aku baik-baik saja. Kembalilah tidur, _België_."

Adikmu tak beranjak dari ambang pintu—ia tahu kau tak suka bila ada orang memasuki kamarmu, siapapun itu.

"_Bruder_ juga. Besok _Bruder_ berangkat pagi bukan?"

Kau mengangguk.

Benar, esok kau akan berangkat pagi-pagi. Si alis enam menyebalkan itu bersedia memberimu tumpangan agar kau bisa memasuki teritori si dia yang mengusik bawah sadarmu setiap malam—meski alasannya sedikit personal dan melibatkan si mata safir berkacamata tertentu serta simpati kelewatan sebagai sesama kolonialis yang kehilangan koloni, kau tidak peduli. Dan tidak, kau takkan membiarkan kesempatan yang sudah susah payah kau dapatkan hancur begitu rupa karena sebuah keterlambatan yang sangat konyol.

"Tenang saja. Aku akan kembali tidur. Kau tidurlah dulu, _België_."

Adikmu mengangguk, meski jelas-jelas raut wajahnya meneriakkan ketidakpercayaan, dan beranjak pergi.

—_pecinta masih aniaya_

—_masih mengerang dalam neraka fana_

Daun pintu jatuh tertutup dan senyap kembali melingkupi.

Rindu. Entah kenapa, di saat-saat seperti inilah—di detik sunyi, senyap dan sepi berkomplot merongrongmu—perasaan itu memilih waktu untuk tanpa ampun menghajarmu.

—_atas nama rasa yang dikutuk setan durjana_

—_dan dielukan malaikat sejagad raya_

—_duh, asmara_

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekazu Himaruya**

**ROODE = merah©sherry-me**

.

**ROODE = merah**

**( Sebuah fanfiksi untuk memperingati Hari Pahlawan )**

.

**Bagian Pertama**

**Sebelum Bersua**

.

_Bisakah mendengarnya?_

_Keping demi keping kalbumu yang berdenting—_

_jatuh__—_

_lebur hingga tak bisa dipungut lagi._

.

.

**Peron Stasiun Kota, Jakarta, lepas tengah hari, 2 September 1945**

"Tak semestinya kau ke sini, War."

Suara pemuda itu hanyut oleh kebisingan peron—deru mesin kereta, suara penjaja makanan, teriakan para kuli pengangkut barang.

"Tak bolehkah, Tuan?"

Sosok pria paruh baya berblangkon dan berkacamata itu tersenyum, sepenuhnya nyaman dalam keramaian peron. Harusnya dia merasa tersinggung dengan kekurangajaran pemuda di depannya itu—bagaimanapun ia memanggil Menteri Pendidikan pertama republik ini tanpa embel-embel apapun. Tapi tidak—mungkin karena sudah lebih dari 30 tahun ia mengenal _pemuda_ bermata jati di hadapannya itu.

Tiga dasawarsa. Waktu yang cukup untuk mengubah bocah menjadi orang tua—tapi tidak untuk mengikis secuil pun raut muda dari sosok pemuda di hadapannya. Tak ada kerut di wajahnya, tak ada sepucuk pun rona kelabu di rambutnya—ya, kebijakannya jelas membukit seiring masa, bersama tiap luka dan pemahamannya akan dunia, tapi tidak—sosok itu seakan membatu dalam aliran waktu.

—_langkah tak lagi terpasung_

—_tapi mengapa senyummu tak kunjung mengapung?_

"Kau harusnya berada di kantormu, merencanakan pendirian sekolah dan program pendidikan rakyat—bukannya mengantarku begini, tanpa kawalan pula. Kau tidak takut apa, War, diserang bekas tentara Jepang yang masih berkeliaran?"

"_Panjenengan_ sendiri yang tidak mau dikawal."

Pemuda itu memutar matanya, "Tak ada gunanya mengawalku. Aku toh bukan siapa-siapa."

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Jangan merendah, Tuan."

Pemuda itu memang takkan mungkin berada di jajaran resmi pemerintahan republik. Juga takkan mungkin mencatatkan jejak di buku-buku sejarah. Tapi ia adalah alasan semua itu bisa terjadi—peperangan, pengorbanan, pertumpahan darah selama lebih dari 3,5 abad demi kemerdekaan. Kemerdekaan yang demikian manis karena sudah 3,5 abad—tiga ratus delapan setengah tahun lebih tepatnya—kebebasan rakyatnya, kebebasan_nya_ terbelenggu, terkekang, terjajah.

—_masih lukakah?_

—_masih perihkah?_

Terdengar aneh? Tidak. Tentu tidak kalau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya.

Bahwa pemuda berambut hitam ikal dan bermata jati teduh di hadapan pria itu adalah perwujudan _negara_ ini—perinsanan dari tiap jengkal tanah, perairan, udara dan inti sukma dari jutaan jiwa yang menghirup napas di buminya.

Bahwa pemuda bersenyum menenangkan itu adalah Indonesia.

Peluit kereta berbunyi. Dan pemuda itu bangkit, menjinjing tas kulitnya yang penuh goresan di sana-sini.

"Sudah saatnya aku berangkat," ia menoleh pada 'War'—nama panggilan darinya untuk sang _sentono_ Pakualaman takkan berubah, itu perjanjian mereka dulu—dan tersenyum, "Baik-baik kau, bilang pada Karno, Hatta, kabinet dan komisi untuk tidak hanya melulu fokus pada kondisi ibukota. Ada delapan provinsi yang harus diurus."

"Ya, Tuan, tentu," pria berkacamata itu tersenyum, "Lagipula itu alasan kepergian _Panjenengan_ sekarang bukan?"

Iya, itu alasannya pergi dari Batavia—coret itu—Jakarta, nama ibukotanya sekarang adalah Jakarta, untuk menilik kondisi kedelapan provinsinya pasca kemerdekaan—tak peduli atasannya yang terpilih secara aklamasi itu menentangnya dan bilang ia lebih dibutuhkan di sini sekarang. Ia ingin pergi ke Jawa Tengah, ke Jawa Timur, ke Yogyakarta, ke Sumatera, ke seluruh wilayahnya. Ia ingin melihat keadaan rakyatnya dengan matanya sendiri—tidak hanya lagi merasakan letup semangat mereka melalui tiap sel tubuhnya dari ibukota. Ia ingin merasakan euforia kemerdekaan di setiap daerahnya dan mempersiapkan tiap wilayah bila ada gerakan sabotase dari mantan kolonialisnya—bukannya ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada kemungkinan besar kolonialisnya _tertentu_, yang tampaknya sangat tidak rela ia lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke tangan Jepang 3,5 tahun silam (ia masih ingat betapa beringas dan _terluka_ tatap matanya ketika dia angkat kaki dari sini dan menyerahkannya pada Jepang—heh, memang dia barang diserahterimakan begitu?), akan datang kembali dan mencoba merampas kebebasannya sekali lagi.

—_ya, masih nanah_

—_ya, masih darah_

Raka—Indonesia selalu memperkenalkan diri sebagai Raka Sukma Nusantara (nama _manusia_ yang ia pilih sendiri)—nyengir dan menjabat tangan Suwardi.

"Sampai jumpa, War. Akan kupastikan mengirim telegram tiap beberapa hari dan juga menelepon, kalau ada. Kalian di sini pasti akan butuh laporanku bukan?"

"Tentu, Tuan. Tentu…"

Peluit kereta berbunyi nyaring sekali lagi dan Raka melompat ke dalam gerbong kereta api.

—_tapi takkan sekalipun aku berpasrah_

—_takkan secuilpun aku sumarah_

"Berhati-hatilah, Tuan."

Pemuda itu tersenyum cemerlang dan melambaikan tangan, berteriak sekuat tenaga agar ucapannya terdengar, melampaui suara bising mesin kereta api dan peluit, "Sampai jumpa!"

—_untuk semua jiwa yang berserah_

.

.

**Sudut kota Surabaya, fajar menyingsing, 19 September 1945**

_Tangan besar yang tadi merobek paksa sandangnya itu, hingga kancingnya lepas entah ke mana, kini menelusuri tubuhnya. Menyentuh tiap jengkal tubuhnya. Membelai tiap senti kulitnya. Menghantarkan panas yang seolah menembus langsung inti tubuhnya, sebelum meneruskannya langsung ke bagian selatan tubuhnya—ke organ yang bereaksi paling lantang atas semua aksi gila, kasar , beringas maupun lembut namun menyiksa sosok yang kini merengkuhnya._

_Ia berteriak—bukan hanya perlambang perih dan pedih atas perilaku liarnya, tapi juga nikmat atas lembut sentuh terkutuk yang seolah melelehkan seluruh tulangnya. Ia terengah—napasnya sudah cukup pendek-pendek karena semua kelakuannya, belum lagi jika harus ditambah invasi mulut pria itu atas organ bicaranya._

_Bibir mereka saling meringsek, melibas, melumat. Semua bagian mulutnya sepertinya sudah diabsen lidah pria itu—geliginya, langit-langit mulutnya, bahkan ke pangkal lidahnya—membuatnya tersedak salivanya sendiri sementara tangan pria itu menjelajah tiap inci tubuhnya dan jemarinya, tangan yang lain, menembus bagian paling intim tubuhnya. Tulang punggungnya melengkung merespons gerak tiba-tiba itu—ia terjebak antara nikmat dan perih yang membutakan semua inderanya._

_Ironis, dikiranya dia akan langsung memasukinya begitu saja, sekalian meluluhlantakkan tubuhnya—tapi ternyata ia masih mempersiapkannya dan ia sendiri masih mendesah tak karuan saat ia melakukannya._

_Tidakkah ia tahu itu malah lebih menyayat hatinya—perasaannya? Sekalian saja perlakukan ia bak binatang—kasar, liar, tak beradab. Sekalian saja biar ia lebih mudah membencinya. Setiap belainya, setiap kecupnya, setiap sentuhnya, setiap hisapnya—dia sadari atau tidak—hanya akan menyadarkannya betapa mereka masih memiliki _rasa manusiawi _itu. Betapa ia masih—dan betapa ia sendiri juga tidak bisa tidak berlaku sama. Karena ia memang masih memiliki rasa itu. Rasa yang pantang mereka sebut namanya._

_Panas._

_Jemari itu kini sudah tergantikan. Sekujur tubuhnya seolah terbakar—tiap gesekan seolah mengirimkan percik membara ke seluruh selnya. Tubuhnya dan tubuh_nya—_sama saja, toh, mereka_ _kini satu—terasa luar biasa panas. Panas, lantas luluh, lebur, lantak—bersamaan dengan tiap intrusinya dan peluh mereka yang mengalir, lengket, melekatkan tubuh mereka lebih rekat. Lebih liat._

_Napasnya memburu. Temperatur di antara mereka berdua meningkat. Semua rasa itu sudah terasa terlalu membuncah. Gelembung kenikmatan itu siap meledak kapan saja, sebelum buyar menjadi kanvas putih yang selalu ia yakini adalah batas tertinggi lazuardi—dan menjadi pertanda bahwa setelah ini hanya senjata dan yuda yang akan bisa mempertemukan mereka. Satu hentakan keras. Dan..._

_._

—_tak perlu terjaga untuk memahaminya_

—_tak perlu sadar sepenuhnya untuk mengerti segalanya_

Ia tergeragap bangun—pagi masih perawan, fajar pun baru melayang. Kasur kapuk di bawah tubuhnya berderit keras—kayu nangka yang menopangnya protes semua—karena gerak duduknya yang tiba-tiba. Peluh mengaliri setiap jengkal kulitnya—dan organ tertentu di selatan tubuhnya sana masih bereaksi karena suguhan alam bawah sadarnya.

_Ya ampun..._

Demi maklumat 1 September mengibarkan Merah Putih di seluruh Nusantara, _itu tadi apa? _Dia bermimpi tentang _pria itu_? _Lagi?_

—_bagai memutar piringan rusak_

—_semuanya berulang dalam benak_

Sungguh. Ini benar-benar mulai tidak _sehat_. Sangat.

Tiga setengah abad memang bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi ini? Memimpikannya lagi—setelah dua bulan bebas mimpi—lebih-lebih memimpikan malam terakhir mereka bercumbu itu sangatlah tidak _sehat_.

Ia mencoba memelankan napasnya. Tarik, satu, dua, tiga, hembuskan. Ulangi. Tarik, satu, dua, tiga, hembuskan.

Tenang, tenang. Pasti ada alasan kenapa ia bermimpi seperti ini. Pasti. Pasti ada dalil yang bisa dipakai untuk menjelaskan absurditas ini. Pasti...

"Tuan Raka? Tuan?"

Pintu kamar tidur yang ditempatinya digedor.

Seorang muda bernama Sidik menyilakannya menginap di kediamannya selama berada di Surabaya. Tentu saja hal ini bisa terjadi berkat telepon dari petinggi negara di ibukota, berkata dia orang penting pemerintah dalam samaran dan sengaja tidak mau tinggal di rumah dinas para pejabat Surabaya. Heh, gulali kejujuran berlumur gula kebohongan. Tidak buruk juga terkadang.

Ia langsung siaga—meloncat dari kasur, menyambar kemeja sekaligus membanting pintu hingga terbuka.

"Ada apa?"

—_satu, dua, tiga, satu, dua, tiga_

—_bak wals yang didansakan paksa_

Pemilik rumah menyambutnya dengan pakaian sama berantakannya dengannya—kaus oblong di balik kemeja yang utuh belum dikancingkan, "Residen Sudirman menelepon, meminta Tuan datang ke kediaman beliau. Kata beliau, bakal ada rusuh, Tuan. Di utara kota, Jalan Tunjungan."

Mata cokelat jatinya yang barusan masih sayu karena kantuk langsung awas. Pintu keburu terbanting di belakang tubuhnya, ia bergegas keluar kamar sembari mengancingi kemejanya.

"Kenapa?"

"Bendera Belanda dikerek tanpa ijin di atap Hotel Yamato. RAPWI(1) kiranya merasa kelebihan kuasa. Rakyat tidak terima karena dikira mereka melecehkan kita."

Mengibarkan bendera penjajah tiga setengah abad di tengah rakyat yang sedang menikmati euforia merdeka dan gerakan pengibaran Merah Putih se-Nusantara? Cari mati namanya.

_Tuh, benar kan._ Mimpi itu pasti ada maknanya. Dan kini maknanya langsung dipaparkan di hadapannya begitu ia membuka mata.

—_benang takdir terpintal balik_

—_bentang suratan tergulung ulang_

"Hotel Yamato? _Oranje Hotel_ maksudmu?"

Sidik terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Heran, kenapa bisa pemuda yang tampak lebih muda darinya itu lebih familiar dengan nama Hotel Oranye daripada Hotel Yamato. Belum lagi melihat betapa dalam tiga hari sejak ia menginap di sini, telepon rumahnya sering berdering karena dihubungi orang-orang penting pemerintah. Siapa dia sebenarnya?

"Jangan sampai rusuh benar terjadi, Dik. Mereka orang _Intercross(2)_, terlindungi hukum internasional untuk tidak dilukai. Jangan sampai rakyat kalap dan mencoreng nama republik yang bahkan belum diakui dunia ini."

—_akalmu tak tahu_

—_tapi tidak dengan kalbumu_

Ya, ia memang tidak suka bila kebebasannya dianiaya—tapi ia juga perlu cari muka pada dunia bahwa republik yang masih 'bayi' ini cinta damai. Dinilai sebagai negara brutal sama sekali bukan merupakan tujuannya dalam setahun pertama kemerdekaannya.

Sidik mengangguk, "Iya, Tuan."

Pemuda bermata jati menepuk saku celananya. Revolver mungilnya tersimpan rapi di sana. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa jungkir balik, dan itu bukan karena bunga tidurnya barusan. Firasatnya tidak enak.

_—kembali kau akan dipertemukan_

—_dengannya yang mengecupmu dengan bilah pedang_

.

.

**Hotel Yamato, Jalan Tunjungan 65, Surabaya, matahari sepenggalah naik, 19 September 1945**

Mata zamrud itu mengintip ke luar jendela. Kabar tentang dikibarkannya Bendera Triwarna di puncak _Oranje Hotel_ sudah meluas hingga ke seluruh Surabaya. Rakyat, mulai dari pelajar berumur belasan hingga orang tua—semua siap untuk menghadapi segala kemungkinan—sudah memenuhi Jalan Tunjungan. Massa terus mengalir hingga memadati halaman hotel serta halaman gedung yang berdampingan. Agak ke belakang halaman hotel, beberapa tentara Jepang tampak berjaga-jaga—sementara di dalam, pasukan Belanda yang berhasil diselundupkan kemari telah bersiaga. Situasi tampak genting—bak balon yang ditiup terlalu besar dan siap pecah kapan saja.

—_bulan berganti, dan aku masih tak peduli_

—_tahun menghampiri, dan aku masih memegang janji_

Mendadak, mobil hitam yang dikawal dua motor yang sama hitam berhenti di muka hotel.

Pria berambut pirang menentang gravitasi itu memicingkan matanya, mencoba melihat siapa yang keluar dari mobil itu—pasti orang penting kota. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda keluar lebih dulu dan membukakan pintu mobil.

Tebakannya benar.

Residen Sudirman. Wakil Residen (_Fuku Syuco Gunseikan_) yang masih diakui pemerintah _Dai Nippon Surabaya Syu_, sekaligus Residen Daerah Surabaya Pemerintah RI sudah datang. Massa langsung menyibak, memberikan jalan, begitu mengetahui siapa yang telah tiba.

Bibirnya melengkung—bukan senyum. Ternyata mudah memancing petinggi kota ini keluar. Hanya dengan pengerekan benderanya—ia hanya perlu menyuruh Ploegman(3) dan anak buahnya, selesai sudah. Sekarang ia hanya perlu menjalankan rencana awal—memancing pergolakan yang cukup besar agar pihak Indonesia kalap dan meletuskan kembali perang. Pria berbaret di dahi itu tahu, rakyat negara ini cinta damai—seperti _dia_. Tapi sekalinya amarah mereka berhasil disulut, mereka takkan tanggung-tanggung—persis seperti _dia_.

—_demimu, Kasih, bumi akan kutundukkan di bawah kaki_

—_demimu, Cinta, menentang galaksi pun tak mengapa_

Seluruh penumpang mobil kini sudah keluar dan mata zamrudnya melebar begitu mengetahui siapa yang terakhir turun.

Ia takkan salah mengenalinya—postur yang baginya mungil tapi sempurna itu, rambut ikal yang dipermainkan angin itu, wajah eksotis nan manis itu, mata sewarna jati itu...

Buku-buku jarinya memutih—ia menggenggam gorden terlalu erat. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka akan langsung bertemu dengannya lagi. Ia sudah menduga bahwa ia akan bisa bertemu—dengannya yang mempermainkan alam bawah sadarnya tiap malam merengkuhnya—tapi tidak, tidak secepat ini.

Matanya dipenuhi suka cita—ia akan bisa segera bertatap muka dengannya. Bibirnya melengkung lagi—bukan senyum, seringai pemangsa adalah nama yang lebih presisi.

Sebuah nama meluncur dari bibirnya dalam desis yang tak terdengar manusia, _"Indi__ë__..."_

—_atas nama rasa yang menyatukan dan mencabik kita_

"Meneer van Damme?"

Ketukan di pintu membuatnya menoleh dari pemandangan di luar. Tatapan matanya menajam—tatap mata Koninkrijk der Nederlanden sang kolonialis dunia.

"Ada apa?"

"Pihak sana mengajukan perundingan."

Lengkungan itu kembali menyinggahi bibirnya. Jemarinya meraba revolver di ikat pinggangnya. Untungnya ia selalu menerapkan 'sedia payung sebelum hujan'.

—_aku akan jadi pendosa terbesar di dunia_

**Bersambung...**

**Catatan :**

(1)_ Rehabilitation of Allied Prisoners of War and Internees._ Organisasi bentukan Sekutu yang dibonceng Belanda yang berdalih merehabilitasi tawanan perang mereka di Surabaya.

(2) Palang Merah Internasional. Pasca kemerdekaan RI, mula-mula Jepang dan Indo Belanda yang sudah keluar dari interniran menyusun suatu organisasi, _Komite Kontak Sosial_, yang mendapat bantuan penuh dari Jepang. Terbentuknya komite ini disponsori oleh _Palang Merah Internasional (Intercross)_.

(3) Lengkapnya Mr W. V. Ch. Ploegman. Saya sudah mencoba mencari profil lebih jelasnya, tapi tidak menemukan. Ada yang mau berbagi pengetahuan?

_I've told you._ Ini absurd! Hyakakakaka~ :D #diberondongpeluru #menghindar

Saya akan mencoba menyelesaikan Bagian Dua—dan mungkin Tiga—secepatnya #galauauthorisgalau Yaah, mumpung masih liburan pasca UTS. Tenang aja, pasti saya tamatin, kok, kalau yang ini. :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca—jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak dalam kotak keramat di bawah ini, ya~ #toelreviewbox

Luv,

sherry


	2. Bagian Kedua : Dari Tiga Jadi Dua

**SELAMAT MALAM, SEMUANYAA~!**

Maaf, saya apdetnya sangat telat … #sungkemkesemuapembaca Yaah, sebenarnya saya ada waktu nulis, sih, libur di sana-sini begini... Cuma mager aja :3 #kerisbeterbangan #saltomenghindar

Saa... Bagian Kedua ini panjangnya kurang lebih 150% lebih panjang dari Bagian Pertama. Ditulis sebagian besar di jam yang juga sama _absurd_nya—saya yakin Anda sudah pada mimpi indah pas saya nulis ending fict ini. :3 Salahkan otak saya yang baru bisa nyala _sense of words_-nya selewat tengah malam. Bermata panda, bermata panda, deh, saya~ =.=

Oya, warning kali ini lebih pendek, kok :3 #teruus?

Ehehe, selamat membaca! XD

**SUMMARY :**

Antara kau dan aku—haruskah kita terus jadi seteru?/ "_Je weet wel, Indi__ë_?_ Je kunt nooit weglopen van mij_—Kau tahu, _Indi__ë?_ Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku..."/"Aku takkan pernah tunduk padamu."

**DISCLAIMER :**

Saya gak bakal bosen teriak, "Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, JADIIN INDONESIA OFFICIAL CHARA, DONG!" QuQ

**WARNING :**

**Dramatisasi peristiwa sejarah**; **sangat disarankan untuk membaca dulu "In Een Kopje Koffie—Dalam Secangkir Kopi"** (Karena, yaah, masih ada hubungannya sedikit-sedikit sama _twoshot_ saya yang satu itu—masih promosi terselubung #grins); **yaoi** (**Nethmale!Indo,** _of course_ :3); **rate M karena kekerasan, penggunaan bahasa kasar dan implicit sex scene**** di Bagian Pertama **(perang, umpatan antara dua mantan, dan masa lalu yang menghantui; apa lagi memangnya? Di chap ini gak ada adegan aneh-anehnya, kok. Tenang aja :3 Atau jangan-jangan malah pada kecewa? #bamburuncingmelayang); _**OC,OOC & typo**_ (Pemunculan tokoh-tokoh sejarah di sana-sini dan lainnya, _just because. _Saya usahain si Netherland dan karakter para tokoh sejarah IC. Meski soal Raka, kan terserah saya mau digalauin sebegimana juga. #grinslikeaboss Dan, ah, ada 'seseorang' yang 'gak sengaja' terdeskrip di sini #sungkemsamayangngerasa); **penggalan puisi gaje di sana-sini**. _In the end, as usual, __**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**_. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca peringatan panjang ini. Kali ini sungguhan—selamat membaca! :D

**.**

**.**

**Jalan Pegangsaan Timur no. 56 Jakarta, hampir tengah malam, 18 Agustus 1945**

Kau menghempaskan diri ke balai-balai rumah yang menjadi saksi kemerdekaanmu, menarik napas panjang saat punggungmu menyentuh kasur kapuk empuk.

—_**hanya dua warna sederhana**_

—_**tapi terlalu berharga nilainya**_

Kau menolehkan kepala, matamu tertumbuk pada lipatan merah dan putih yang ditaruh istri pemilik rumah di atas meja di ruang tengah—sang tuan rumah sedang mandi setelah kecapaian seharian ini, sang istri sedang di dapur membuatkanmu teh dan anak-anak mereka sudah tidur. Kau bangun dari pembaringanmu, perlahan beranjak menuju hadapan panji-panji_mu_—milikmu, meski mungkin bukan satu-satunya sejagad.

Jemarimu menelusuri kain katun Jepang hasil jahitan istri pemilik rumah—yang _kebetulan_ suaminya baru diangkat jadi Presiden alias bosmu, secara aklamasi, hari ini—menikmati bagaimana teksturnya terasa di bawah belaimu dan kau tersenyum.

—_**hanya selembar bentangan**_

—_**tapi terlampau dalam ia punya kandungan**_

Tersenyum—karena kau telah merdeka.

Tersenyum—karena sejak pukul sepuluh pagi kemarin, lipatan dwiwarna yang kini kau sentuh akan bebas berkibar menentang lazuardi.

Tersenyum—karena Merah Putih itu akan meneriakkan lantang, bahwa kau telah bebas dari penjajahan.

—_**hanya selembar perca yang dinamai saka**_

—_**tapi baginya tiada duanya**_

"Sang Saka Merah Putih..." dendangmu, senyum itu masih menghinggapi bibirmu.

Kau bersumpah, apapun yang terjadi, mulai kini takkan kau biarkan dwiwarna itu dilarang berkibar di jengkal tanahmu lagi. Tidak sekarang, besok, tidak kapan pun.

—_**duajamu, milikmu, yang kini bebas menentang angkasa**_

Apapun yang terjadi, takkan kau biarkan dwiwarna itu dikotori.

**.**

**.**

**Hetalia Axis Powers©Hidekazu Himaruya**

**ROODE = merah©sherry-me**

.

**ROODE = merah**

**( Sebuah fanfiksi untuk memperingati Hari Pahlawan )**

.

**Bagian Kedua**

**Dari Tiga Jadi Dua**

.

_Kau tahu pasti_

_bagaimanapun kau lari_

_kau takkan bisa menghindari—_

_kusut benang takdir yang mengikat jemari—_

_kau dan dia._

.

.

**Hotel Yamato, Jalan Tunjungan 65 Surabaya, pagi beranjak siang, 19 September 1945**

Empat orang dalam kombinasi yang menaikkan alis memasuki bangunan hotel bergaya _art nouveau_ dan bercat oranye pekat itu—diiringi gegap gempita massa yang memekikkan merdeka, membuat dada pemuda bermata jati dalam rombongan empat orang itu membuncah karena bangga dan haru. Begitu mereka: Residen Sudirman, Raka, Sidik, dan Hariyono, memasuki hotel dan pintu tertutup, dua orang bertampang Eropa menyambut mereka hangat—sehangat yang bisa diperlihatkan oleh tentara negara yang pernah menjajah negara_nya, ia_—dan mengantarkan mereka ke kamar 33.

Mata Raka menyisir gedung yang diarsiteki J. Apfrey itu. Ia menajamkan semua indranya, mencoba menilai situasi dan kondisi yang ia dan rombongannya hadapi sekarang. Ia tahu, perbuatan mereka sekarang ini bisa dibilang seperti mengumpankan kepala sendiri ke harimau kelaparan. Hanya empat orang melawan semua interniran RAPWI di gedung ini—meski di luar sana ratusan rakyat siap meringsek masuk dan mengubah gedung ini jadi medan pertempuran, dan sungguh itu hal yang paling tidak ia harapkan—adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya.

**—_bukan sekali dua kali kuumpankan diri_**

**—_toh aku takkan bisa mati_**

Raka melirik Hariyono di sebelahnya—Residen Sudirman dan Sidik berjalan dengan panduan dua orang Eropa itu di depan mereka—dan pemuda itu meliriknya balik. Mereka bertukar pesan tanpa kata-kata.

_Apapun yang terjadi, utamakan keselamatan Sudirman_—itu adalah hal yang mereka bertiga sepakati dalam _briefing_ singkat di mobil tadi, bertiga karena pihak yang dilindungi merasa tak perlu diprioritaskan, tipikal pemimpin yang baik tentu saja.

Kamar 33.

Pintu dibuka, menampakkan ruang dengan meja berukuran sedang dan kursi-kursi yang ditata mengelilinginya. Raka tak terlalu memperhatikan interior ruangan itu karena matanya sudah keburu terbelalak lebar saat melihat sosok yang berada paling belakang dalam panitia penyambutan mereka di ruangan itu.

—_**karena mungkin tidak kini**_

—_**tidak tanpamu juga mengikuti**_

_Dia..._

Sosok yang berada dalam hidupnya selama tiga setengah abad. Sosok yang mengenalkannya pada dunia, termasuk rasa yang pantang ia sebut namanya, pada_nya_. Sosok yang dulu selalu memeluk dan mengecupnya, sekaligus menyayat tubuhnya dari balik bayangan. Sosok yang mengajarinya banyak hal, termasuk _secara otodidak_ menyembunyikan konspirasi dalam secangkir kopi. Sosok yang hadir dalam mimpinya—mau disebut _sensual_ atau _erotis_, ia tidak peduli—tadi pagi.

Napasnya tercekat.

_Sial._

Harusnya ia sudah menduga, dalam kapal Inggris yang berlabuh di Jakarta 4 hari silam—seseorang di ibukota mengiriminya telegram tentang kabar _luar biasa buruk_ itu di hari itu juga—ada _dia._ Dan alih-alih kota lain, ia memilih Surabaya—ia yakin, tanpa tahu bahwa ia sudah ada di sini tiga hari sebelumnya, _kebetulan aneh_ lainnya yang selalu mengintai mereka—kota besar di Jawa yang paling jauh dari ibukota. Kota yang strategis untuk memulai pertempuran, cukup besar untuk membuat berita tersebar secepat api menyambar dedaunan kering, dan cukup jauh dari ibukota untuk mendapat _tanggapan layak_ dari pemerintah republik yang baru terbentuk.

—_**kau, yang pergi dengan geram dan kembali diam-diam**_

—_**kau, tidakkah cukup menginvasi malam demi malam?**_

Lebih-lebih, ia memulainya lewat pengibaran bendera.

_Brengsek._

Pemuda bermata jati itu mengepalkan jemarinya erat—terlampau erat hingga ia takkan heran jika saat ia membuka tangannya nanti ia akan menemukan bekas merah kukunya menancap dalam di telapak tangannya.

Pria bermata zamrud di hadapannya menyeringai—dan ia harus menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak melemparkan tinjunya, dan mungkin satu dua tendangan memutar, ke muka itu.

"_Goedemorgen, Resident Sudirman—_selamat pagi, Residen Sudirman," sapaan dilemparkan pria yang berada di depan rombongan penyambut mereka.

"Selamat pagi. Saya rasa tidak sopan jika cuma Anda yang mengenal saya. Nama Anda, _Meneer_?"

Sapaan balik yang luar biasa tenang—dengan badai menanti pasti di belakang, Raka bisa melihat itu—dilontarkan pemimpin rombongan mereka.

Raka meraba saku celananya—di saat yang sama, ia melihat pria dengan luka di dahi itu juga meraba ikat pinggangnya. Raka memicingkan matanya.

Betapa aneh, saat dua orang yang entah berapa tahun sudah tak bertemu dan menyimpan ketidaksukaan yang berbeda jenis satu sama lain, bisa memiliki satu pikiran yang sama di saat mereka bertemu kembali dan belum saling sapa sama sekali. Pikiran yang sama—bahwa pertemuan _impromptu_ yang direncanakan akan berlangsung diplomatis ini, tidak akan berakhir penuh kedamaian.

—_**kenapa pula harus kembali sekarang?**_

—_**kenapa pula dengan bedil siap dikokang?**_

—_**kenapa harus aku dan kau, dalam perang?**_

.

.

Raka sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat Ploegman—pria dengan leher berbalut syal belang biru putih itu pasti sengaja memilih orang bebal ini untuk mewakili RAPWI pada perundingan diplomatis ini—menolak permintaan Residennya untuk menurunkan bendera triwarna. Dan firasat buruk itu terbukti saat pria tolol itu menghardik Residennya—sekaligus merendahkan dirinya.

"Tentara Sekutu telah menang perang, dan karena Belanda adalah anggota Sekutu, maka sekarang Pemerintah Belanda berhak menegakkan kembali pemerintahan Hindia Belanda. Republik Indonesia? Itu tidak kami akui."(1)

—_**aku terbiasa dengan merah**_

—_**bukan mawar di tengah padang**_

—_**tapi darah di atas tubuh penuh lubang**_

Ia sudah menyesal karena sudah menahan diri dengan tidak langsung melubangi kepala Ploegman saat itu juga—atau perinsanan bedebah di belakang pria itu, yang menyeringai dengan jumawa, mendidihkan darah Raka, saat warganya yang bangsat itu mengucapkan penghinaan padanya—saat si keparat itu tiba-tiba mengokang sepucuk senjata api entah dari mana, meneriakkan paksaan agar Residennya segera pergi dan...

_BANG._

Letusan pistol—revolver, kaliber kecil—menggema di kamar 33 Hotel Yamato.

"_Je... verdamnt!"_

Ploegman meringis memegangi tangannya yang barusan ditendang Sidik—peluru bersarang ke dinding kamar, pistolnya terlempar—Sidik sendiri sudah maju dan mencoba mencekiknya, tampaknya pemuda itu sudah memperkirakan hal ini. Hariyono segera berlari mendekati Residen Sudirman dan menariknya keluar dengan pistol terkokang siap ditembakkan—pemuda itu benar melaksanakan kesepakatan mereka tadi.

Raka? Jangan ditanya. Dia punya musuhnya sendiri, yang kini sedang mengacungkan sepucuk revolver ke dahinya dari jarak lima depa—yang ia tanggapi dengan perlakuan serupa.

Namun sialnya, belum ia sempat menarik pelatuk revolvernya, tiga tentara Belanda yang terkejut mendengar letusan pistol sudah menerobos masuk dengan pedang teracung. Raka bergegas mengubah arah moncong pistolnya, namun sayang Sidik keburu jadi sasaran.

Letusan pistol terdengar lagi. Kali ini tiga kali dan semuanya memakan korban.

—_**aku terbiasa dengan merah**_

—_**bukan delima matang di pohonnya**_

—_**melainkan punya mereka yang nyawanya kurenggut paksa**_

"_Leuk schot_—tembakan bagus," suara familiar, namun sudah lama tak ia dengar dari jarak begini dekat, itu menembus gendang telinga Raka tanpa permisi.

Dan terdengar terlalu tenang daripada seharusnya. Membuat pemuda berambut ikal hitam itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari target tembakannya—tiga orang tentara yang baru masuk dan kini sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di lantai kamar 33—ke satu-satunya makhluk hidup di ruangan ini yang ia yakini sudah merencanakan semua hal dari awal.

"Ned_... je klootzak—_kau bajingan_._"

Ned, panggilan sayang Koninkrijk der Nederlanden, menyeringai—ia ingat jelas kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sama yang diucapkan si mata jati padanya 32 tahun silam di kediaman mereka di pinggiran Batavia. Kalimat yang mengawali aksi brutalnya—aksi yang dicapnya sendiri sebagai tindakannya yang paling mendekati verba 'bercinta'.

—_**aku terbiasa dengan merah**_

—_**dengan luka yang kau gurat di jengkal raga**_

—_**dengan bekas kecup bak kiambang di leher dan dada**_

"Itu bukan cara menyapa yang benar, _Indi__ë_. Bukankah sudah kuajarkan dulu padamu?"

Mata jati yang biasanya teduh itu kini bergolak karena berang. Ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas meski tidak melihatnya langsung. Amarah rakyatnya di luar hotel sana yang bergolak karena mendengar letusan pistol—sebagai efeknya, seluruh sel tubuhnya memanas—dan mulai merangsek ke dalam gedung. Ia bisa mendengar gemuruh pekik mereka, meneriakkan untuk maju menyerang dan mengambil tangga. Bibirnya mengulaskan senyum tipis—ia tahu pasti mereka berniat mengganti sendiri bendera yang kini berkibar di teras atap utara gedung ini.

"Namaku Indonesia, Bedebah. Bukan _Indi__ë_. Yang kau ajarkan padaku?" Raka menurunkan moncong pistolnya, mengarahkannya ke dada kiri lawannya—ia tahu mereka _immortal_, tapi dengan satu tembakan ke jantung, setidaknya perinsanan takkan bisa bergerak dalam 24 jam, "Seingatku, kau cuma melecehkanku dan menyiksa rakyatku."

"Seingatku, kau sangat menikmati saat _datang_ dalam pelukanku dan melenguhkan _nama_ku."

Ah, ya. Malam terakhir mereka bersama. Raka meneriakkan namanya di puncak kenikmatannya—nama manusianya, Willem. Kenikmatan nista—yang sampai sekarang pun ia tak tahu kenapa ia masih saja mengingatnya sebagai salah satu memori yang tak begitu buruk bersama pria itu. Dan mengingatnya membuat wajah Raka panas—panas yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya ia rasakan, bukan karena rakyatnya, tapi sebagai dirinya. Karena ia sendiri—sebagai Raka, bukan Republik Indonesia.

—_**ya, aku terbiasa dengan merah**_

—_**hingga tak mengerti, kenapa bisa tanganku merah kini**_

—_**milikmu atau punyaku?**_

Wajah Raka takkan bisa lagi lebih merah dari ini—dan ia sendiri tak tahu apakah itu karena berang atau malu tak ketulungan.

"Keparat..."

Seringai di wajah sang Belanda takkan bisa lebih lebar dari itu.

.

Di luar sana, para pemuda sudah mencapai ruang muka hotel. Mereka mengamuk, meraung dengan senjata api rampasan, golok dan parang.

Sebagian pemuda yang lain berebut naik ke atas hotel lewat luar dengan bantuan tangga bambu, tak peduli meski berondongan peluru menyertai aksi mereka. Hariyono termasuk salah satu yang berpartisipasi—setelah sebelumnya ia menunaikan tugasnya untuk mengantarkan Residen Sudirman ke tempat yang aman.

.

_BRAK._

Tubuh pemuda dengan kemeja yang kini mulai dirembesi darah itu mendarat di atas meja, yang langsung terbelah dua, tak kuat menanggung besar gaya yang menghantamnya. Pandangannya mulai kabur.

Ternyata memang benar. Tak seharusnya ia ikut-ikutan melempar revolver, tak menggunakannya—karena gengsi pula—seperti yang dilakukan musuhnya. Tak seharusnya ia terprovokasi dan mempercayai sepenuhnya kemampuan bertarung tangan kosongnya. Iya, dia memang lebih muda—tapi itu bukan poin kelebihannya, lawannya jelas menang pengalaman setelah ratusan tahun pertempuran di Benua Biru sana. Iya, tubuhnya lebih mungil dan dia punya kecepatan—tapi lawannya jelas punya kekuatan, secara fisik pun hal itu sudah kentara.

—_**aku membencimu**_

—_**tahukah engkau?**_

Dalam sepuluh menit setelah pertempuran satu lawan satu mereka, Raka sudah dijadikan bulan-bulanan. Jikalau dia manusia biasa, pastilah napasnya sudah putus sekarang. Sayang semua perinsanan _immortal_—hanya bisa dibunuh jika sama sekali sudah tak ada jiwa manusia yang menjadi _orb_-nya, sel penyusun jiwanya—jadi dia masih bisa bernapas, tersengal-sengal dan mendengar derak mengerikan dari tulang-tulangnya yang patah dan menyambung sendiri. Bagian dari kemampuan regenerasi tubuh insaninya—yang meski semua lukanya parah begitu rupa, akan mampu kembali seperti semula dalam kurun waktu 48 jam. Meski bekasnya akan lama sekali hilangnya.

"_Je weet wel, Indi__ë_?—Kau tahu, _Indi__ë?_"

Raka menarik napas pelan—dadanya sakit, tulang rusuknya patah?—saat mantan kolonialisnya itu mendekatinya perlahan.

.

Satu orang yang berhasil memanjat sampai ke pertengahan tangga jatuh tertembak. Lalu satu lagi. Dan lagi. Tapi tak ada seorang pun yang berniat mundur. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk segera sampai ke puncak.

Hariyono dan Kusno Wibowo adalah dua orang yang berhasil sampai ke atas sana.

.

"_Je kunt nooit weglopen van mij_—Kau takkan pernah bisa lari dariku..."

Willem berlutut, mendekatkan diri ke eks-koloninya yang kini sama sekali tak bisa bergerak...

_CUIH_

... namun ternyata masih bisa meludahinya. Dengan saliva bercampur darah.

—_**aku tahu**_

—_**karena aku juga padamu, bukankah begitu?**_

"Aku takkan pernah tunduk padamu."

Mata zamrud itu menggelap.

.

Sesampainya di atas sana, dua pemuda itu berteriak mendesak, meminta: adakah kiranya yang membawa bendera merah putih? Tapi tak ada. Tak ada yang membawa dan mereka sudah sampai di atas sana.

Padahal bendera tiga warna itu harus segera diubah jadi dwiwarna. Dari merah, putih dan biru, menjadi merah dan putih.

Hanya merah dan putih.

.

Tangan besar pria itu—yang dulu mengelus puncak kepalanya lembut, yang dulu merengkuhnya bak menyentuh boneka porselen—menjambak rambutnya kasar dan membanting kepalanya ke lantai.

_Sia..._

Raka tak sempat menyelesaikan umpatannya—sekalipun itu hanya kata yang terbersit dalam pikirannya. Satu hantaman final ke kepala itu benar-benar melenyapkan kesadarannya yang tersisa.

Raka tak bisa melihat—pria itu bersimpuh di sebelah tubuhnya yang tak sadarkan diri dan perlahan merengkuh tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Raka tak bisa melihat—pria itu menelusuri wajahnya dengan bibirnya seraya membisikkan kata bak mantra.

—_**entah, karena yang kutahu**_

—_**dunia berkomplot membenci engkau dan aku**_

"_Wachten_—tunggu," bibir itu menyentuh dahinya, "_Wacht op mij_—tunggu aku."

Bibir itu—yang kini merah karena berlumuran darahnya—beringsut turun, memberikan kecupan kecil di sepanjang rahangnya, "_Ben je terug in mijn armen_—kau pasti akan kembali ke pelukanku_._"

Sebelum akhirnya menyentuh bibirnya—mengecupnya perlahan, "_Leuk of niet leuk_—suka tak suka_._"

.

Tak kurang akal, kedua pemuda itu segera mengerek turun bendera Belanda, lantas dengan gigi dan kedua tangan merobek bagian birunya, sebelum kembali menaikkannya ke puncak tiang sana. Massa yang ada di bawah sana menyambut kibaran bendera dwiwarna dengan pekik "Merdeka". Merah dan putih kembali berkibar di puncak saka.

Hanya merah dan putih.

.

.

**Roodebrug—Jembatan Merah, Surabaya, lepas tengah hari, 10 November 1945**

_Sialan! Inggris bajingan! Belanda keparat!_

Raka menyumpahi kedua mantan kolonialisnya yang kini menyerbunya berbarengan—mereka membombardir Surabaya seperti Berlin di Perang Dunia II!—seraya berlari dari serbuan peluru dengan senapan tergenggam erat di tangan.

Persetan jika secara resmi Inggris yang melakukan invasi dan mencoba menghancurkannya di pertempuran fase pertama 28-30 Oktober silam. Demi apapun ia tak peduli. Karena nyatanya, tentara kompeni brengsek itu juga turut menembaki kotanya kini.

Kotanya yang harus menanggung derita karena ultimatum keparat dari pasukan si alis lapis legit itu.

_._

_9 November 1945_

_Mansergh mengeluarkan ultimatum agar seluruh senjata di Surabaya diserahkan sebelum jam 06.00 keesokan harinya dan supaya orang-orang Indonesia yang bertanggung jawab atas tewasnya Mallaby diserahkan. Ultimatum itu disebarkan melalui udara ke seluruh kota._

_Selain itu Mansergh secara eksplisit memperingatkan bahwa semua anak-anak dan wanita harus sudah meninggalkan kota sebelum pukul 19.00 malam itu dan memberikan ancaman hukuman mati bagi setiap orang Indonesia yang membawa senjata sesudah pukul 06.00 pada tanggal 10 November 1945._

_._

_Terkutuk kau Sekutu!_

Tentu saja, mana mau ia dan rakyatnya menerima begitu saja tindak semena-mena macam itu. Mereka sudah merdeka! Dan mereka akan memperjuangkannya hingga tetes darah penghabisan!

Merdeka atau Mati!

Itu sumpahnya—sumpah rakyatnya, yang disuarakan bersama dengan kebulatan tekad untuk menghadapi apapun yang mungkin menghalanginya. Sumpah yang mereka—rakyat Surabaya—sepakati tanpa influensi apapun dari pemerintah pusat. Ya, bahkan Presiden dan Menteri Luar Negeri pun menyerahkan sepenuhnya segala keputusan atas ultimatum sewenang-wenang itu pada mereka—rakyat Surabaya sendiri.

Dan mereka—arek-arek Surabaya yang bermental baja—takkan takut meski harus mengubah kota yang mereka tinggali menjadi ladang api.

_._

_Bismillah Hirochmanirrachim_

_**SOEMPAH KEBOELATAN TEKAD**_

_Tetap Merdeka !_

_Kedaulatan Negara dan Bangsa Indonesia dilaporkan pada tanggal 17 Agustus 1945 akan kami pertahankan dengan soenggoeh-soenggoeh, penoeh tanggoeng djawab, ikhlas berkorban dengan tekad MERDEKA atau MATI !_

_Sekali merdeka tetap merdeka !_

_Soerabaja, 9 November 1945_

_Ttd_

_(1) TKR Kota_

_(2) PRI_

_(3) BPRI_

_(4) TKR Sidoardjo_

_(5) BBI_

_(6) TKR Laut_

_(7) TKR Peladjar_

_(8) P.I._

_(9) BBM (Barisan Berani Mati)_

_(10) TKR Modjokerto_

_(11) TKR Djombang_

_(12) dll_

_._

_BLAAR._

Satu ledakan bom lagi menghantam gedung di kiri jalan. Raka bergegas ke sana. Ia harus membantu evakuasi.

Senapan jenis arisaka ditentengnya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain ia gunakan untuk menopang seorang pejuang—masih muda, mungkin baru 13 tahun—yang tertimpa reruntuhan gedung karena bom yang baru dijatuhkan barusan.

—_**dari dulu kita sama tahu**_

—_**kau dan aku, jelas kita seteru**_

"_Iki ditulung sik iki!_—Ini ditolong dulu ini!" teriaknya pada seorang gadis—_Harusnya wanita ada di garis belakang atau dapur umum! Di sini terlampau bahaya_, pikirnya sesaat yang lantas diabaikannya—yang entah bagaimana bisa berada di pos pertolongan garis depan.

"_Glethakna kene, Cak! Dakperiksa!_—Baringkan di sini, Cak! Kuperiksa!"

Raka segera membaringkan pemuda yang merintih kesakitan itu—tulang rusuk patah, pendarahan di kepala, sepertinya terjadi pula pendarahan organ dalam—dan bergegas kembali ke medan pertempuran.

—_**sejak tak lagi kusuguhkan kopi untukmu saban pagi**_

—_**sejak tak lagi kau rengkuh tubuhku di penghujung hari**_

_Roodebrug—Jembatan Merah—kini akan merah karena darah rakyat_, Raka tersenyum miris seraya menembak ke sana-sini. Sesekali ia akan berhenti dan mengarahkan mereka yang membawa korban ke pos pertolongan.

Raka terus maju—pertempuran di tengah jembatan memanas. Jika jembatan ini berhasil mereka duduki, mereka akan bisa memepet tentara Inggris dan Belanda itu ke sisi lain kota. Mungkin terhitung sebagai kemenangan kecil—tapi yang kecil-kecil itulah yang akan jadi besar kan?

Satu tembakan. Dua tembakan. Puluhan tembakan setelah berganti amunisi entah berapa kali.

_Oh, sialan._

Di sana, sekitar 200 meter dari tempatnya berada sekarang—meski rambut jabrik aneh itu ditutupi pelindung kepala, ia masih bisa mengenalinya—ada dia. Si brengsek yang menghajarnya habis-habisan 52 hari silam, hingga ia sama sekali tak sadarkan diri selama 12 jam, ditemukan oleh—untungnya—pasukan kiriman pusat yang mengetahui keberadaannya sebagai perinsanan negara tiga jam kemudian dan disuruh kembali ke Jakarta oleh bosnya yang habis-habisan mengkhawatirkannya. Tentu saja dia menolak kembali ke ibukota. Surabaya lebih membutuhkannya. Dan ia belum membalas perbuatan mantan penjajahnya yang keparat itu. Yang akhirnya kini kembali ada di hadapannya.

—_**sejak itu hanya anyir darah dan hangus mesiu**_

—_**sejak itu hanya bedil beradu dan desing peluru**_

Ia berteriak—sengaja agar suaranya bisa menembus jerit kesakitan, desing peluru, dan letusan bom di sana-sini—penuh dengki, penuh amarah menggelegak, "WILLEEEEEEM!"

Pria itu menyadari keberadaannya—aneh, karena seharusnya teriakan itu tak sampai di telinganya—dan tatap mereka bertemu. Tatap manik sehijau pepucuk daun itu bersua dengan sorot mata bak kokoh batang kayu. Dan seringai terpulas di bibir sang pria Eropa.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arahnya—bayonet di tangan ditembakkannya ke arah lain—dengan tatap yang masih mengunci matanya.

—_**karena tak pernah takdir berseru**_

—_**agar kita jumpa mesra di kebun bunga, Kasihku**_

"_Ten slotte kunnen we elkaar weer_—akhirnya kita bisa bertemu lagi," pria itu bergumam—heran, kenapa ia bisa mendengarnya di tengah segala suara ini?—padanya, menyebut nama yang dia berikan padanya, "_Indië._"

Seringai serupa berkeluk di bibir Raka.

"Kali ini kau akan kubalas," desisnya seraya perlahan menarik pelatuk senapan yang sejak sekian detik lalu diarahkannya ke kepala mantan penjajahnya—dan takkan pernah ia biarkan dia menjajah tanah ini, _dirinya_ lagi, "Keparat."

—_**tapi tak mengapa, sungguh**_

—_**karena begini pun, kita masih bisa saling rengkuh**_

—_**kau dan aku, dalam peluk takdir yang membuat kita melepuh**_

—_**luruh dalam kemelut yang terlampau sepuh**_

_._

_._

_Sejarah bukan kisah satu arah_

_Ia berulang—menceritakan dendam, luka dan amarah_

_Ia berulang—mendongengkan digdaya, berkah dan anugerah_

_Ya, Kawan._

_Tak sekalipun ia berkata agar kau membenci._

_Tak sekalipun ia berkata agar kau tak peduli._

_Ia ingin kau mengerti—bahwa dalam segala prahara pasti ada bahagia akhirnya._

_Ia ingin kau pahami—bahwa tiap luka pasti akan sembuh kala saatnya tiba._

_Meski berbilang dasawarsa, meski berabad lamanya._

_Demi tulang tersaput debu yang tak bisa teriak "Merdeka" dan angkat senjata lagi.(2)_

_Demi pemilik masa depan yang akan kita tuturkan kisah ini._

_._

_._

**TAMAT**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

—_**masihkah kau percaya**_

—_**setiap kisah hanya punya satu akhir saja?**_

_._

**Jembatan Merah, Surabaya, menjelang petang, 10 November 2012**

Sosok pemuda berambut ikal yang baru dipangkas pendek itu menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia masih capai. Tadi pagi ia baru saja mengikuti upacara tabur bunga dari geladak KRI-591 di Dermaga Koarmatim Ujung, yang seperti biasa, berakhir dengan jamuan dan basa-basi para pejabat.

Bukannya ia tak suka bila tiap tahun digelar upacara mengenang Hari Pahlawan seperti itu. Ia tentu suka, tentu senang—tapi lain cerita kalau makin lama upacara khusyuk itu kesannya berubah jadi hanya formalitas saja kan?

Pemuda yang sore itu memilih mengenakan _skinny jeans_ dan _T-shirt_ berlogo lambang kota tempatnya berada itu menumpukan diri pada pembatas jembatan yang bercat merah, mencondongkan diri begitu rupa hingga kedua tangannya terjulur melewati pembatas jembatan—seolah hendak menggenggam udara di atas Sungai Kalimas yang airnya kecoklatan.

Angin laut membelai kulitnya—dingin, namun tak dirasanya. Bising kendaraan mencoba menerobos gendang telinganya. Namun keburu dihadangnya dengan sumpalan _earphone_ yang disambungkan ke ponselnya, memutar tembang keroncong yang dilantunkan Mus Mulyadi.

Tembang ciptaan Gesang, yang diberi judul sesuai nama tempat ia berada kini.

.

_Jembatan Merah, sungguh gagah berpagar gedung indah_

_Sepanjang hari yang melintasi silih berganti_

_Mengenang susah hati patah ingat jaman berpisah_

_Kekasih pergi sehingga kini belum kembali_

_Biar Jembatan Merah_

_Andainya patah, aku pun bersumpah_

_Akan kunanti dia, di sini bertemu lagi_

_._

Ponsel layar sentuhnya berdering—mengumandangkan _Wilhelmus van Nassouwe_—ia tersenyum, tahu siapa si penelepon tanpa perlu melihat layar ponselnya, dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?" sapanya dengan nada malas—sengaja untuk menutupi bahwa ia senang.

"_Waar ben je?—_Di mana kau?_"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar sebal, dan ia sungguh menikmati fakta itu.

"Di Jembatan Merah. Anginnya enak, nih," jawabnya ringan.

"_Op ... shit. Fijn. Ik ben er over vijf minuten. Waag het niet om van daar!_—Di... _shit_. Baiklah. Aku ke sana dalam lima menit. Jangan berani beranjak dari sana!" hardik suara di ujung sana.

Ia terkekeh, "Oke!"

Pemuda itu patuh kali ini, tak beranjak sedikit pun. Lagu di telinganya sudah berganti menjadi _Sepasang Mata Bola,_ Sundari Soekotjo—keroncong lagi—kala orang yang dinantinya tiba. Dari taksi berwarna biru yang sopirnya tampak kaget karena penumpangnya meminta turun di tempat yang _absurd_—di tengah jembatan.

"_Je bent_—kau ini..."

Orang lain mungkin sudah keburu kabur jika melihat orang asing berambut pirang jabrik dengan bekas luka di dahi, bertinggi badan lebih dari 180 cm, menatap tajam dengan ekspresi datar dipertanyakan—ah, hari ini ia berpakaian normal: celana jeans, kemeja lengan pendek dan topi, tanpa mantel aneh dan syal kesayangannya—ekspresi datar, sih, datar, tapi dengan mata mendelik begitu seram?

"Hei, Willem!" pemutar musik sudah dimatikan dan cengiran tersungging di bibir si pemuda—beserta senyum tulus bahagia atas kedatangannya.

Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa Willem marah?

Tatapan matanya melunak sebelum ia menghampiri pemuda itu dan meraup tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil darinya itu—168 cm, mereka terpaut lebih dari 20 cm—ke pelukannya. Hanya sekilas memang—karena si pemuda tak suka bila pria itu sengaja menjadikan ekspresi kasih mereka sebagai santapan umum—namun tindakan spontan itu hampir membuat oleng motor yang dikendarai seorang gadis berkacamata dan berjaket Departemen Biologi UNAIR yang kebetulan lewat di jalanan sebelah mereka—_fujoshi?_

"_Weet je niet dat ik uitgeput?_—Apa kau tak tahu aku kecapekan?" gerutuan pria itu membuat si pemuda nyengir, "_Na het vliegen uren van Amsterdam, dan ineens je vertelde me om te komen tot Surabaya? Zelfs mijn baas zal niet in staat zijn om me om dit te doen. Wees dankbaar dat ik van je hou, Raka._—Setelah terbang berjam-jam dari Amsterdam, dan mendadak kau bilang supaya aku datang ke Surabaya? Bahkan bosku pun tak bisa membuatku melakukan ini. Berterimakasihlah bahwa aku mencintaimu, Raka."

Dan cengiran itu berubah menjadi kekehan ketika Raka—nama pemuda itu—mendengar kalimat terakhir pria itu. Willem tersenyum—senyum yang sangat amat jarang diperlihatkannya pada siapapun tapi selalu muncul saat ia bersama Raka—melihat reaksi sang pemuda bermata jati.

Raka tersenyum lebar, melompat mundur selangkah, dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar, "_Welkom in Surabaya!_—Selamat datang di Surabaya!"

Willem tersenyum, masih—jarang-jarang _kekasih_nya yang sulit berterus terang itu, Kiku akan menyebut sikap Raka itu _tsundere,_ bersikap begini jujur dan _manis_—melihat kelakuan Raka.

"Kau harus minta maaf padaku, Raka."

Raka mengernyitkan alis—_ups, langkah yang salah, Willem_—mendengar itu, menduga bahwa sikap super-pelit Willem kambuh lagi, "Karena kau harus naik penerbangan tambahan? Heh, kan aku yang bayar penerbanganmu dari Jakarta ke sini."

"Karena kau mempercepat waktu pertemuan kita bulan ini—aku jadi tak bisa menyiapkan apa-apa untukmu," jawaban lugas—serangan balik yang tepat sasaran—dari Willem, dan membuat apapun bantahan kasar yang akan keluar dari bibir merah Raka terhenti simultan.

Raka memutar matanya, rona merah samar yang tak terdeteksi mata melintas pipinya—_romantis juga ada batasnya, Willem_, "Kan cuma maju empat hari."

Willem sok mendengus—_emphasis_ pada kata sok, karena sebenarnya ia senang Raka memintanya datang pada hari ini. Hari yang sudah puluhan tahun mereka hindari jika membuat janji. Hari yang, setelah tujuh tahun hubungan mereka membaik, setelah enam tahun mereka kembali menjajaki hubungan antar individu—bukan negara, bukan mantan penjajah dan koloninya—adalah hari yang selalu mereka hindari.

Dan tempat pertemuan ini.

Di sini, Jembatan Merah, yang enam puluh tujuh tahun silam jadi saksi bisu semua kejadian itu—letusan bom yang tak kunjung henti, desing peluru tiap sedetik sekali, pertemuan berdarah mereka entah untuk yang kesekian kali.

Jika begini, bolehkah? Bolehkah Willem berharap—bahwa Raka sudah memaafkannya?

"Mau makan?" ujar Raka tiba-tiba.

Willem mengangguk, "Lapar."

Raka tersenyum, "Ke Jalan Embong Malang, yuk. Di seberang Hotel Marriot ada tempat makan enak!"

Willem mengernyitkan alis—nada suara itu kelewat ceria itu selalu mengindikasikan ada yang tidak beres, "Pedas, ya?"

Seringai sekilas muncul di bibir Raka, sebelum ia tersenyum lebar—berusaha menghapus prasangka sang pacar, "Enggak, kok. Enak. Beneran."

Raka tak perlu bilang, kan, kalau mereka akan pergi ke warung Rawon Setan?

.

.

—_**pilihlah sendiri akhir kisahmu**_

_**.**_

**Catatan :**

(1) Dari berbagai sumber di internet—termasuk Wikipedia—yang tumben-tumbennya sepakat semua.

(2) Dicuplik dari puisi "Krawang-Bekasi", Chairil Anwar 1948

Dan akhirnya fict absurd yang harusnya selesai dipublish 10 November lalu ini selesai juga. Ternyata saya memang tak bisa menahan diri untuk bikin epilog gaje nan fluffy itu. Yaah... jadinya struktur fict ini mirip fict twoshots saya yang satu itu, ya? =_= Ya sudahlah. #authorgakkreatif

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview Bagian Pertama, saya akan lebih berterimakasih lagi kalau Anda sekalian bersedia mereview juga Bagian Kedua ini. Anggap saja bersedekah sama saya. Ehehe. #taboked

Review, please... :D

Luv,

sherry


End file.
